Scare Tactics
by GaaLee-girl-13
Summary: Even the cheesiest of pranks can go too far; especially for the victim. EriSol, Humanstuck, T for language


"Come the fuck on. Let's just go in already. I don't see why we've been fucking standing here for so long," Karkat growled, gesturing wildly at the abandoned house the small group stood in front of. He strode forward and shoved the decrepit door open. John followed him, looking slightly nervous. Tavros' legs squeaked as Gamzee ushered him in.

"Why are we even here?" Eridan protested, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest.

Sollux shoved him between the shoulder blades before slapping one hand onto his shoulder. "You're scared aren't you, ED?" He snickered.

"No! W-Why w-would I be?"

"Uh huh, that's why your stutter is back." Sollux struggled to contain his laughter as he pushed Eridan into the house. Eridan yelped, struggling to get away as Sollux continued shoving him.

"So what do we do now?" John asked.

"What the fuck do you think, retard?" Karkat shouted. He lowered his voice as he continued. "We go explore this fucking trash heap. John, let's go already," he growled. John laughed quietly and wandered off with Karkat into the left wing of the house.

"Uh, maybe, um, w-we should go, uh, this way..." Tavros stammered, urging Gamzee to the right wing.

"Come on, ED!" Sollux grinned, grabbing Eridan's wrist and running up the stairs in front of the main door, quickly pulling the shorter boy to the second floor.

"Sol! I don't w-want to be here!" Eridan whimpered, taking his hand back and folding his arms close to his chest.

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Then just stay there. Or go find the others," he huffed. Eridan gaped, watching Sollux stride to the first door and walk in, shutting it firmly behind himself.

"Sol?" he squeaked. He looked around frantically, afraid to move or stay still. "S-Sol!" he yelped, eyes wide.

"AAHHHH!"

"JOHN! FUCK, NO, JOHN!"

Eridan spun around, looking down the stairs at the sound of John's scream and Karkat shouts.

"JO-AAAHHH!"

Eridan clenched his arms around himself, shuddering and breathing frantically.

"Karkat! Karkat! Bro, where are you!" Gamzee shouted. Eridan fell to the ground, curling in on himself. "Karka-!" His voice suddenly disappeared.

"N-No! G-Gamzee!" Tavros yelped. "N-N-No, don't! Please-!" His voice vanished as well.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Eridan rocked back and forth eyes flashing back and forth. "Sol..." His eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, making a mad dash down the hall to the door he had seen Sollux go into. "Sol!" His voice caught in his throat.

Sollux was in the middle of the room, noose around his neck, strung up to the rafters, head lolling to one side and blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"SOL!" Eridan screamed, falling to his knees. "S-Sol!" he sobbed. He held his face in his hands, tears falling from between the cracks in his fingers and soaking the fabric of his pants. "SOL!"

Sollux opened one eye slightly, peering between his lashes at the sobbing mess that was Eridan. He cringed, lifting his head and staring sadly at the crumpled heaving heap on the floor. "Thit..." He murmured, lifting the noose from around his neck, still supported by the chest harness under his shirt. "Aw man..." Sollux quickly lifted his shirt, unclipping the harness and dropping to the floor. "ED, calm down!" He called, scrambling over to Eridan.

Eridan let out a strangled scream, backing away frantically. "ED, stop, stop!" Sollux hissed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"S-Sol..?" He whispered. Sollux smiled gently, pulling Eridan close and wrapping his arms around him. "Y-You're alright..?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I didn't think you'd get _that_ thcared..." Eridan held Sollux close, tucking his head under the scrawny boys' chin.

Karkat peered around the doorway. "How's the girly fucking emotional bonding going, fuckasses?"

Sollux looked up, flipping Karkat off from behind Eridan's back. "Fuck you, KK." John, Gamzee, and Tavros lined up outside the door, laughing quietly.

"You're an asshole, Sol..." Eridan laughed through the final, choking sobs he let out, following the others out of the abandoned house.

"I know I am..." Sollux laughed softly, leaning down to kiss Eridan's forehead. Eridan blushed, looking away for a brief moment. Soon, he turned and quickly kissed Sollux on the lips, pulling away before the others would see. Sollux's grin widened. "I know I am."


End file.
